What if the Gumazing Gum Girl debuted in the 1960s/Filmography/The Tale of Ravi Rodriguez
The Tale of Ravi Rodriguez is a 2007 American Live-Action/flash animated musical comedy film directed by Tim Hill. Based on The Gumazing Gum Girl! comic book series, the film stars Justin Long, Thomas Middleditch, Ryan Reynolds, Cameron Richardson, David Cross, and Jason Lee. It was released worldwide on December 14, 2007, by Walt Disney Pictures and produced by DisneyToon Studios. The Tale of Ravi Rodriguez grossed $217 million in North America and $361 million at the box office worldwide on a budget of $60 million and was the seventh-best-selling DVD of 2008, earning over $101 million. The film received generally unfavorable reviews from critics. Plot The tree that young doll twins Voodoo and Yoodoo live in is cut down and driven to Stockton. After Fillmore School purchases it as a Christmas tree, Voodoo and Yoodoo meet Ravi Rodriguez who has had his latest song rejected by the company's chief executive, Ian Hawke, his former college roommate and best friend, who claims that there is "no sense in writing songs that no one is ever going to sing." Ravi also once had a relationship with his next door neighbor, Claire Wilson. In the process of escaping the Fillmore School, Voodoo and Yoodoo hop into Ravi's basket of muffins, and follow him home. Once there, Ravi discovers Voodoo and Yoodoo and kicks them out, only to hear them sing "Only You (And You Alone)." He then makes a deal with them; they sing the songs he writes, and he provides food and shelter for them. Unfortunately, when Ravi tries to present Voodoo and Yoodoo to Ian, they fail to sing to him on account of stage fright. The day worsens as Ravi is dismissed as Voodoo and Yoodoo ruin his job presentation by having drawn on it, thus getting him fired from his job. When Voodoo tries to set the mood for Ravi's dinner with Claire, things become peculiar, and she rejects Ravi after he tells her about Voodoo and Yoodoo. To make it up to Ravi, Voodoo and Yoodoo go to Ian in an attempt to obtain a record deal. Once Voodoo and Yoodoo to Ian, Ian signs them to the label, and he calls Ravi the next day. After a few singles, Voodoo and Yoodoo become an international success. When Ravi expresses concern for their well-being and insists that Voodoo and Yoodoo are "children" who do not need so much craziness in their lives, Ian convinces Voodoo and Yoodoo back. After a misunderstanding with Ravi, they go to live with Ian. They are enchanted with Ian at first, but once they set off on a nationwide coast-to-coast tour, he takes advantage of their naïvete, changing their image and working them constantly. Meanwhile, Ravi misses Voodoo and Yoodoo, and he wishes that they would return. He calls Ian and asks to talk to them, but Ian declines, and then conceals Ravi's motives from Voodoo and Yoodoo, saying that he sent Ravi tickets, but that Ravi sent them back. Later, the fact that Ravi, Voodoo, and Yoodoo are becoming worn out is all over the news. Frustrated by what Ian has done to Ravi, Voodoo, and Yoodoo, Mr. Rodriguez decides to take matters himself by infiltrating their concert to reunite with them. On the night before the big concert that is to transition the coast-to-coast tour into a world tour, a vet explains to Ian that Voodoo and Yoodoo's voices have worn down due to exhaustion, and suggests that they should take a lengthy rest. Rather than cancel the concert and hand out refunds, Ian advises Ravi, Voodoo, and Yoodoo to lip sync. With Claire's help, Mr. Rodriguez is allowed into the concert, but he is ejected by security. Witnessing the commotion, Ravi, Voodoo, and Yoodoo realize that they've been tricked, and, deciding that they have had enough of Ian, they stall the concert. Ian locks them in a cage and prepares to take them for the world tour. Mr. Rodriguez tries to convince Ian to let Ravi, Voodoo, and Yoodoo go, but Ian refuses. Ian then leaves in his limo with Ravi, Voodoo, and Yoodoo, and Mr. Rodriguez chases them, but Ravi, Voodoo, and Yoodoo have already escaped to Mr. Rodriguez's car. Mr. Rodriguez immediately pulls over and admits that he loves them like his own family. Meanwhile, Ian looks in the cage and is shocked to see that Ravi, Voodoo, and Yoodoo have replaced themselves with international merchandising dolls. Later that night, Ravi, Voodoo, and Yoodoo are fully accepted as part of the family, and they invite Claire over for dinner again. Voodoo accidentally creates a short circuit after having difficulty popping the cork of a champagne bottle. In a mid-credits scene, Ian, now unemployed, tries to make the three squirrels sing "Deck the Halls" but fails. Cast * Justin Long as Yoodoo * Jason Lee as Voodoo * Thomas Middleditch as Ravi Rodriguez * Ryan Reynolds as Mr. Rodriguez * David Cross as Ian Hawke * Cameron Richardson as Claire Wilson * Jane Lynch as Gail * Kevin Symons as Ted * Frank Maharajh as Barry * Veronica Alicino as Amy * Beth Riesgraf as Mother in Store * Adriane Lenox as Vet * Erin Chambers as Press Coordinator * Oliver Muirhead as Butler * Don Tiffany as Engineer * Lorne Greene as Director * Greg Siebel as Photographer * Jayden Lund as Security Guard * Chris Classic as DJ * Adam Riancho as French Doll * Axel Alba as Spanish Doll Trivia * The film is six times profitable with $360 million gross revenue on a $60 million dollar budget. * Ravi yells out three times: ** First time when Voodoo is running on a tape recorder. ** Second time when he pulled a prank when Ravi was sleeping by painting a red "A" on his forehead. * SpongeBob SquarePants on Nickelodeon makes a cameo appearance in the film. * The script leading up to "Daydreaming" rehearsal is taken almost word-for-word from the original 1967 recording of the song. * The final scene of the film is the only time Ravi has worn a cap on-screen. * In the scene where Ravi, Voodoo, and Yoodoo is filming an advert for "Mighty-Mega Ultra-Stretchy Super-Duper Extenda-Bubble" Gum, Steve Ditko makes a small cameo. He is seen as a camera-operator. * During the scene where Ian Hawke's security guards chase Ravi and his voodoo doll buddies, Voodoo screams "Yippee-ki-yay, mamacita!" (profanity in Italian), which, as Justin Long confirmed, is a reference to Die Hard. * An interview with Steve regarding the film was released a week after the film's premiere. * Steve Ditko initially portrays Voodoo and Yoodoo for the film, as revealed in the 2010 Disney Interview, but were replaced at the studio's insistence with younger actors Justin Long and Jason Lee respectively. * Whenever the Voodoo and Yoodoo make an appearance in a scene, their voices on set were provided by three vocal stand-ins, one of whom was Steve Ditko. Actors Justin Long and Jason Lee recorded their voices for Voodoo and Yoodoo after the movie was finished with principal photography. Goofs * When Ravi said it was the worst day of his life, Voodoo said that it is still early, then Yoodoo accidentally hits the message button on the phone and it was Claire and she said she is nervous for dinner, then Mr. Rodriguez says that dinner is in 30 minutes. However, dinner is at 7:00 PM and it was very bright outside and it cannot get pitch black in 30 minutes. * In the scene where Yoodoo knocks Mr. Rodriguez out with a glass jar filled with peanuts, the melted cheese they spilled are gone. As well, the drops of melted cheese aren't there when he wakes up. * In one scene, Voodoo mentions, "six degrees elevation...", but the 2008 DVD subtitles state that Yoodoo said it. * In the scene where Voodoo says, "No, it's his garbage can," the 2008 DVD subtitles said that Yoodoo said it. * In one scene, after the shopping scene, at the music store, The Voodoo and Yoodoo are shown with clothes when Mr. Rodriguez hadn't already made the clothes. Songs # "Bad Day" - 3:33 # "Daydreaming" (DeeTown OG Remix) (Voodoo and Yoodoo) - 2:31 # "Follow Me Now" - 3:06 # "How We Roll" - 3:52 # "Seven Days a Week" - 3:00 # "Come Get It" - 3:31 # "Daydreaming" - 2:13 # "Funkytown" - 3:31 # "Get You Goin'" - 3:14 # "Coast 2 Coast" - 2:46 # "Mess Around" - 3:18 # "Only You (And You Alone)" - 2:49 # "Ain't No Party" - 2:42 # "Get Funk'd" - 3:00 DVD Menu Disc 1 * Play Movie * Language Selection ** Subtitles *** English *** Spanish *** French ** Audio * Scene Selection * Special Features ** History of Ravi Rodriguez ** "Daydreaming" rock music video